campaignmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Halikar
Halikar is a character in The Silver Moon Rebellion, a Dungeons & Dragons game set in the world of Sorakos. Basic Overview Full Name: Halikar Level: 12 Race: Minotaur Class: Fighter Paragon Path: Champion of the Labyrinth Gender: Male Age: 34 Background Background Title: Goblin Foe Background Bonus: Class Skill (Perception) Ability Scores Strength: 21 (+5) Constitution: 15 (+2) Dexterity: 15 (+2) Intelligence: 11 (+0) Wisdom: 18 (+3) Charisma: 9 (-1) Speed: 6 squares Initiative: +8 Maximum Hit Points: 96 Healing Surges Per Day: 12 Armor Class: 31 Fortitude: 28 Reflex: 22 Will: 25 Saving Throw Bonuses: +4 vs Slow and Immobilize; save against Daze and Stun at start of turn, even if that effect doesn't allow a save. Resistances: Resist 6 vs ongoing damage. Skills Acrobatics: +8 Arcana: +6 Athletics: +16 Bluff: +5 Diplomacy: +5 Dungeoneering: +10 Endurance: +13 Heal: +10 History: +6 Insight: +15 Intimidate: +19 Nature: +12 Perception: +17 Religion: +6 Stealth: +8 Streetwise: +5 Thievery: +8 Unique Traits Racial Features: * Ferocity: Make a melee basic attack as an interrupt when reduced to 0 HP * Vitality: Gain an additional healing surge * Heedless Charge: +2 AC against opportunity attacks provoked while charging. * Goring Charge: You gain the Goring Charge power. Class/Path/Destiny Features: * Combat Challenge: Mark each foe that you attack, perform a melee attack as an interrupt when a marked foe attacks an ally or shifts * Combat Superiority: Add Wisdom bonus to opportunity attack rolls, halt foe's movement when you hit on an opportunity attack * One-handed Weapon Talent: +1 to-hit with one-handed weapons. * Maze Adept Action: On an Action Point, gain +2 AC, +2 Speed, and +5 Athletics until the end of your next turn. * Uncanny Mobility: Gain +4 on saving throws against immobilize or slow; perform standard, move, and minor in surprise round. Languages: Common, Goblin Feats: * Armor Specialization (Scale): +1 AC and ignore speed penalty when wearing scale armor. * Lashing Flail: When you hit a foe with a melee basic attack, also slide them one square. * Flail Expertise: +2 on attack rolls with Flails; weapon powers that slide foes may knock them prone instead. * Monastic Disciple: Gain Insight as a trained skill, use Stone Fist Flurry of Blows 1/encounter. * Shield Finesse: Ignore armor check penalties from shields. * Skill Power: Gain the Uncanny Instincts skill power. * Superior Fortitude: +3 Fortitude, gain resist 6 against ongoing damage. * Superior Will: +3 Will, may make saving throws against Daze and Stun at beginning of turn even if those effects do not allow a save. Powers * Goring Charge, Encounter (Racial) * Stone Fist Flurry of Blows, Encounter * Cleave, At-Will * Tide of Iron, At-Will * Hack and Hew, Encounter 1 * Villain's Menace, Daily 1 * Glowering Threat, Utility 2 * Sweeping Blow, Encounter 3 * Rain of Steel, Daily 5 * Ignore Weakness, Utility 6 * Come and Get It, Encounter 7 * Thicket of Blades, Daily 9 * Defensive Advance, Encounter 10 * Dead-End Strike, Encounter 11 * Unwavering Vigilance, Encounter 12 Equipment * Lifestealer Flail +2 * Screaming Wyvernscale Armor +3 * Badge of the Berserker +2 * Iron Armbands of Power +2 * Strikebacks * Impenetrable Barding (for Hugsy) * Hugsy, the Happy Hippogriff * +1 Distance Handaxe * Catstep Boots * Cincture of the Dragon Spirit * Heavy Shield * Adventurer's Kit * Climber's Kit * 2x Potions of Healing Trivia * This character belongs to Cat Category:Player Characters Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Sorakos